Призраки
by prettyreckless27
Summary: Когда-нибудь она обязательно наберется смелости и скажет ему: уходи. Когда-нибудь она все-таки вытолкнет его из своей жизни, соберет все, что связано с ним в отдельный ящик и подожжет, рассеяв пепел по ветру, чтоб не осталось и следа.


_Автор__: __Sweet_____Disaster_

_Название__: Призраки_

_Пейринг__: __Damon__/__Caroline__ и совсем чуть-чуть специфической Делены_

_Жанр__: __angst__, __vignette_

_Рейтинг: __R_

_Дисклеймер__: ничего чужого не надо_

_Саммари__: Когда-нибудь она обязательно наберется смелости и скажет ему: уходи. Когда-нибудь она все-таки вытолкнет его из своей жизни, соберет все, что связано с ним в отдельный ящик и подожжет, рассеяв пепел по ветру, чтоб не осталось и следа._

_Предупреждения__: авторское виденье персонажей и сюжетных линий. Это – первое мое творение в фандоме ДВ, поэтому прошу сильно не бить. _

_Спойлеры__: где-то в середине первого сезона. _

_Слов__: 193__3._

_Can't you see that you're smothering me__  
__Holding too tightly afraid to lose control__  
__Cause everything that you thought I would be__  
__Has fallen apart right in front of you.__  
(__с__) Linkin Park – Numb._

_Оно_ настигает ее на закате.

Возвращаясь домой, она не включает свет – это уже не помогает: ей не пять, и то, что прячется в темноте, не исчезает, когда включается свет, и она знает это, и ей уже почти-почти не страшно.

Она просто не может бояться.

Потому что _он_ так сказал.

…

Это неправильно. Все _это_ неправильно: его руки на ее бедрах − лапают, стискивают, впиваются, жадно и пошло; он двигается слишком резко и слишком быстро, агрессивно, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли. Так, как умеет только он один.

И ей это – _нравится_.

Она ненавидит все, что касается его. Все эти полуулыбки, дерзкие ухмылочки, как будто он бросает вызов всему миру, как будто сам дьявол отказался брать душу Деймона Сальваторе.

Она ненавидит его убийственные глаза цвета арктического льда и ту силу, что кроется в них, ту силу, что словно гравитация держит ее в плену холодной жестокости.

Она ненавидит его потому, что он имеет над ней безграничную власть и просто потому, что он имеет ее тело и ее душу в любой удобный момент.

И это сводит с ума.

…

Он возвращается, как всегда, неожиданно. Подобно урагану врывается в ее жизнь, когда она меньше всего ожидает увидеть его снова.

Его куртка пахнет дымом, дешевыми женскими духами и дорогим виски (это запах, который в ее памяти всегда будет ассоциироваться с ним, его запах). Но сегодня, она готова поклясться, что сегодня есть что-то еще. Что-то такое очень знакомое и неуловимое, едва-едва заметное.

А еще он пьян в дым, и это – плохой признак.

Пьяный Деймон Сальваторе в ее спальне в два часа ночи – это всегда плохой признак.

Это никогда не заканчивается хорошо.

И сейчас ей – страшно.

…

Когда-нибудь она обязательно наберется смелости и скажет ему: _уходи._ Когда-нибудь она все-таки вытолкнет его из своей жизни, соберет все, что связано с ним в отдельный ящик и подожжет, рассеяв пепел по ветру, чтоб не осталось и следа. Тогда все снова будет как раньше. Она снова станет прежней Кэролайн Форбс, милой, слегка недалекой, беззаботной блондинкой. Снова сможет улыбаться искренне, дышать свободно и оставлять окно своей комнаты открытым на ночь. И ее мысли и желания снова будут принадлежать только ей.

Когда-нибудь потом.

Но не сейчас.

…

Она закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову, хватая ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Не хочет видеть его лицо. Как будто, если она не будет видеть его, ей будет проще. Как будто это что-то изменит.

_(Ей в самом деле хочется верить в этот бред…)_

Пальцы скользят по спине, царапая кожу, что тотчас заживает, волосы разметались по подушке, на смятых простынях влажные тела блестят от пота, сцепившись в бесконечном поединке, из которого победителем не выходит никто.

Все очень просто. Она пытается причинить боль ему, он пытается причинить боль ей.

Она извивается и стонет под ним, комкая заляпанные кровью простыни. Ему нравится пить ее кровь именно во время оргазма, когда появляется этот ни с чем несравнимый пряный привкус девичьего наслаждения.

Именно тогда он произносит _ее_ имя.

Не Кэролайн.

_**Ее.**_

И извергается.

…

Она хотела, чтобы он был ее. Когда она увидела его впервые (вызывающий взгляд, безмолвная подначка, _подойди, попробуй_), она уже знала, что рано или поздно он окажется в ее постели на одну-две ночи, может дольше.

Но в ее планах все выглядело немного не так, как оказалось в действительности. Вот, что случается, когда тянешь в свою постель ослепительных незнакомцев в кожаных куртках.

О Деймоне Сальваторе она не знала ровным счетом ничего. Кто он, откуда, чем занимается. Все это волновало Кэролайн едва ли не в самую последнюю очередь. Она не думала, что все зайдет так далеко, и что их _отношения_ не окончатся одноразовым перепихом. Она не думала, что парень окажется ей не по зубам, и в итоге из охотника она превратится в добычу.

Ее взбесило то, что Елена (_Елена!_) смогла заполучить Стефана. Ведь это она первая положила на него глаз, она первая заметила его новенький блестящий Porsche на школьной стоянке. Это казалось ей несправедливым, особенно после Мэтта _(Кэролайн всегда нравился Мэтт, бесповоротно влюбленный в ее «лучшую подругу»)_. Елене, сколько она знала эту девушку, доставалось самое лучшее: она жила в лучшем доме, ездила на новой машине, носила только самые модные и дорогие тряпки, встречалась с самыми популярными парнями школы. Кэролайн просто не могла смириться с тем, что мисс Елена Гилберт, эта «золотая» девочка отбирала у нее все.

Тогда она придумала это соревнование.

_(…все в порядке, Елена, я взяла себе другого брата…)_

А потом пожалела.

…

Она все еще помнит ту самую первую ночь и утро после.

Помнит ужас, сковавший тело, точно нервнопаралитический газ, когда увидела его клыки и лицо, обезображенное маской чудовища из самых темных ночных кошмаров, черные, как пропасть, глаза. Помнит, как соленые слезы душили ее, глупую беззащитную и почти нагую, попавшую в ловушку к вампиру. Помнит, как лежала в оцепенении на испачканной собственной кровью подушке рядом с ним, и ее тело, одеревеневшее от страха, сотрясала крупная дрожь. Ей хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы, отсчитав до десяти, проснуться и осознать, что всего этого не было.

Но она не просыпалась.

А потом… Потом темнота поглотила ее без остатка, липкая, холодная, бездонная как глубина его глаз.

(_...ты не можешь смотреть в эти глаза, тебе до тошноты противно. Ты хочешь убежать, но тело сковано железными цепями, и тебе некуда сбежать, некому рассказать. И ты кричишь, но никто не слышит твоего крика о помощи, потому что на лице − улыбка. А внутри… внутри себя ты кричишь.) _

…

Никто не знает, на что это похоже, − быть Кэролайн Форбс. 

Если бы ее попросили описать свою жизнь одним словом, то в ответ вы бы услышали _ненормально. _

Отец, сбежавший от них с другим мужчиной, мать, которой никогда нет рядом, потому что ее работа подразумевает почти круглосуточное отсутствие дома, так называемые, подружки из группы поддержки, которые только и ждут, когда она оступится и упадет в грязную лужу – смеяться над чужими неудачами так просто – и иногда ей кажется, что проходя мимо, она слышит смешки за своей спиной.

А теперь есть еще и _оно._

Оно прочно засело в ее теле, медленно уничтожая, точно чертова раковая опухоль, только хуже.

Что-то мерзкое просачивается сквозь пальцы, забирается под кожу, сливается, смешивается с кровью, становясь частью ее самой.

Рядом с ним она чувствует себя грязной, много-много раз использованной. _Полусгнившей_.

_(Ты – самое бесполезное и пустое создание на свете. Поверхностная и мелкая, как детский бассейн.) _

Слова имеют свойство причинять боль, иногда они ранят сильнее холодного металла пули или десятка острых лезвий, в одночасье пронзающих кожу.

Все, что он делает, причиняет боль.

…

− Кэролайн.

Она не оборачивается. Каблуки цокают нервно в такт ударам сердца, цепляются за швы плиток, она спотыкается, но идет дальше. Убегает. Ноги гудят то ли от усталости, то ли от недостатка гемоглобина.

Она не оборачивается чисто из принципа, делает вид, что не слышит. Надеется, что он отстанет, оставит ее в покое. Но он не отстает. Догоняет ее и хватает за руку, резко дергая на себя. Заставляет смотреть в глаза.

− Сегодня пятница, − как бы невзначай говорит он. И замолкает.

Это игра такая – угадай, что хочет сказать Деймон Сальваторе.

Она не угадывает. Никогда.

− … ты знаешь, что значит пятница? – ухмылка на его лице напоминает гремучую змею.

− У меня есть свои планы. Ты в них не вписываешься.

В небесно-синих глазах все тот же спокойный вызов, его фирменный прием для того, чтобы вывести ее из себя.

Он поднимает бровь, мол _неужели_.

− Продолжай, − говорит спокойно и мягко. − Мне уже интересно.

Хочешь рассмешить вампира – расскажи ему о своих планах.

Она сдается. _Сейчас или никогда._

− Я больше не хочу, окей? Я ухожу, Деймон. Все, хватит.

Она пытается вырваться. Толкает его в грудь, но это все равно, что пинать каменную стену – он непоколебим.

И ей больно.

Больно не потому, что его пальцы сейчас сжимают ее хрупкие запястья, оставляя свои персональные метки, не потому, что внезапный порыв ветра бросает в ее лицо крупные дождевые капли. Это отчаяние грызет ее изнутри, пробивая себе путь наружу. Ей больно оттого, что мир вокруг нее рушится, расползается по швам, трескается и пылью осыпается к ее ногам.

И тут ее прорывает.

− Я устала. Я не могу так больше. Отпусти меня. Освободи меня, Деймон. Я. Не. Могу.

А он усмехается – той своей лениво-недоброй усмешкой.

Их губы почти соприкасаются, его алые, влажные, слегка приоткрытые и ее – обветренные бесцветные, сжатые в тонкую линию. Он убирает тусклую прядь светлых волос с ее лица и говорит, скорее шепчет, нарочито медленно, растягивая слова.

− Ты можешь, Кэр. _Ты_ можешь.

Ей больно потому, что она знает, как все могло у них быть.

Если бы Деймон был не _Деймоном_, если бы он действительно хотел. Но в одном она сознательно ошибается: он хочет, но это не то.

Она качает головой. Слишком смелые слова рвутся с губ.

− Я не нужна тебе. Она – да, я – нет. Ты хочешь ее, но не можешь получить, это тебя злит, и ты вымещаешь свою злость на мне. Тебя бесит то, что она выбрала Стефана.

За его спиной – витрина «Мистик Гриль». Она цепляется взглядом за отражение двух фигур, стоящих посреди улицы. Зеркало, не отражающее действительности, ей кажется, что их отражения стоят, обнявшись, как друзья или любовники, но это не так. Истина – не то, что кажется.

Там, по ту сторону стекла, люди; едят, пьют, смеются, там потрескивает камин и играет приятная музыка.

У нее за спиной – холод пробирает до костей, и серые тучи, и пустынная улица, и внезапно, она понимает, что отражает витрина за спиной Деймона – они похожи на два призрака, на две заблудшие души в царстве вечной тьмы.

Ей кажется, в этом есть какой-то скрытый смысл.

− Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

Он разворачивается и уходит прямо в дождь, медленно растворяясь в молочном тумане.

…

В этом есть какое-то извращенное удовольствие – делать больно тому, кто причиняет боль тебе. Вот почему они так говорят – _сладкий вкус мести_.

Она вроде как бы должна чувствовать что-то. Но она не чувствует никакой сладости, ровно как и удовольствия. Только щемящая пустота и знак бесконечности, вакуум давит изнутри, раздирая на части.

Она возвращается домой. Свет погашен, она уже привыкла к этому, к тишине и темноте, ей так уютней. В сумерках темных комнат все кажется не таким лживым, как при ярком свете лампы.

Она раздевается до белья, забирается под одеяло и укрывается с головой, оставляя лишь небольшую щелочку для глаз. Мир вокруг нее замирает, останавливает свой сумасшедший бег время, оно словно замедляется, превращаясь в вязкую, тягучую массу, пока вовсе не останавливается. Где-то на самом краю ее сознания кто-то словно включает телевизор, и ей кажется, что пустота победила.

Она видит себя со стороны, свернувшуюся комочком, жалкую, слабую, беспомощную, покинутую.

Приятное ощущение невесомости, легкости овладевает ею, и – вдруг – вся та тяжесть, что накопилась в сердце, как по взмаху волшебной палочки, отпускает ее, опадает ненужная шелуха, рушатся стены, разбиваются цепи.

Она видит свет.

Она стремится к нему.

Ей кажется, что она – призрак, душа, отделившаяся от тела. Стоит лишь захотеть – и ты полетишь. Неважно, куда, ты будешь парить, ведь ты можешь, а остальное – неважно, правда.

Там, на высоте, все совсем иначе, проще, а здесь, на земле, все кажется таким бессмысленным, искусственным. И ей хочется. Ей хочется прикоснуться к этой ослепляющей чистоте. Уйти. Просто сбежать.

Хотя бы на несколько часов.

…

А потом она просыпается в холодном свете утра.

И ей кажется, что она знает ответ.

…

Это называет просветление – однажды утром ты просыпаешься, как обычно, в своей постели, и, казалось бы, ничего вокруг не изменилось, но весь твой мир словно бы переворачивается, ты получаешь долгожданные ответы на вопросы, которые долго не дают тебе покоя. Ты начинаешь видеть то, чего раньше не видел, и понимать то, что прежде было за гранью понимания.

Простенькое ожерелье, подаренное той самой Еленой – _не просто так_ – забытое лежит на прикроватном столике.

Возможно, −_ возможно – _она свихнулась, но в тот момент, когда ее блуждающий взгляд выхватывает поблескивающий в робких лучах утреннего солнца кусочек серебра, ей действительно кажется, что он говорит с ней.

Сегодня она не позволит призракам преследовать ее.

Сегодня будет новый день.

…

_**The End.**_

_7.03.2011_


End file.
